Help Me If You Can I'm Feeling Down
by beatlesandgleelove124
Summary: A Beatle geek at heart, Carol Lynne Adams is a socially-deprived teen who believes she has nothing else to live for. However, when she returns home, she gets an unexpected visit from four very special men. What'll happen? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! I _haven't_ abandoned my story, _Left 4 Beatles_, I just got the idea for this story and wanted to post it here. So... hang in there. If you haven't read chapter one of _Left 4 Beatles_, it's in the crossovers, so... please go check it out. Kay so enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Stupid uniform...so damn itchy!_ Carol sighed, scratching the back of her leg as she wandered through her lovely little home on the hill. _Stop thinking about them...the rest were all snobs anyway..._ Carol Adams had recently been transferred by her parents to the greatest catholic school in Albany! But it wasn't her fault. It wasn't choice. Though she was Italian, Carol was pale as a ghost both summer and winter. She wasn't a big fan of the outdoors. When asked why, she replied, "Because of the bugs and the heat!"

But it wasn't just that. At school, she was brought close to somebody and then tossed away. Why? Because she was scary smart. She knew French, Spanish, and Italian. But that's not all: Carol hates sports. Well, at least playing them. The lowest grade she got was a B- in gym, and that had gotten Carol in a heap of trouble with her parents. She had isolated herself from the world because she could only trust a few people. She was probably the only girl at her school who loved Family Guy with their heart.

Another reason... people in her old public school loved this generation's "great things"... but Carol loved the oldies. Not even her friends liked them. In fact, her obsession with them had caused them to abandon her. She loved eighties movies such as "Poltergeist," "The Breakfast Club," "Back to the Future," "The Land Before Time," and "All Dogs Go To Heaven." She loves Judy Garland, Barbra Streisand, and Ray Charles. But most of all, she loves The Beatles. Her iPod is overrun by Beatles songs, pictures, and videos. She owns almost every Beatle biography ever written. When it came to her favorite Beatle, it was John Lennon.

People made fun of her for being stuck in the 20th Century, and Carol honestly grew used to it.

Later that evening, as she changed into her plaid pajamas after her shower, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Sweetheart, we're going to the City for a week. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Carol slipped on her socks as she said, "No mom."

"Our numbers are on the fridge if you need us, okay?"

Carol nodded, saying, "Yeah mom. I know. It's getting old. She pulled her shirt on as she opened the door, kissing her mother and father goodbye. They walked down the stairs and to the Ford, and Carol jumped for joy. She curled up on her bed, turned on an episode of Family Guy, and lied down. She was holding her stomach as Stewie talked about what him and his "friend" would do if they decided to play 52-Pick-Up, when she heard a bang.

She paused the recording and listened again. There was another bang, followed by a scream of pain, and then two more. "Sorry person I hit!" Someone said, though very muffled. She walked to her parent's room and heard the talking get louder. "You hit me, Paul!"

"Paul" said, "Sorry John!"

Another voice said, "SHHH! What if we're in a fan's room?"

"John" replied annoyed, "Would a fan's room be pitch black?"

"I guess not, O holy leader!"

_Wait a minute... Paul? John? What if... nah. Just a coincidence the men who are going to kill me are named Paul and John. That'll be a funny thing to tell John and George when I'm in heaven._ Carol found the source of the talking was coming from the closet. She reached out for the doorknob, but paused. She asked, "Hello? Anyone in there?" The talking stopped, and Carol figured this was an okay time to see if anyone was in the closet. She closed her fingers slowly around the knob, and braced for the gun shot, but heard none. She looked to find her attacker, but realized it was dark. She turned on the light and found four young gentlemen lying down on the closet floor.

It was then that Carol Lynne Adams began to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyaz! I'd love to thank all for reading the first chapter and adding it to your favorites an such (I just checked my email and gasped at all the stuff from FanFiction. lol.) So... you should all know what we all own and what we don't... on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Carol's scream pierced the four Beatles' ears. They covered them, and winced as one of them, Carol could obviously tell was Paul, screamed, "Oi! Keep 'er mouth shut! She's breaking the boundaries of me eardrums!" Another one, Carol knew it was Ringo, stood up and covered Carol's mouth. He clamped it tightly, shutting her up. She began to stomp her foot, trying to tell him to let go, but he held on tighter. The four boys were beginning to fade until one anonymously saved her. She sat on his lap and coughed, feeling the heroic Beatle hold her back.<p>

"Aww... Johnny's gone soft!"

Carol realized John Lennon was the one who had saved her. She felt her face grow hot and John laughed, "Somebody's a fan of me," he teased in a sing-song voice. Carol blushed even more and waited for them to say something. John cleared his throat, "What's your name, sweetheart?" Carol replied, "My name is Carol, Mr. Lennon." John laughed, "She's so formal! 'Ey, gear clothes, Carol." Carol looked down at her pajamas. Her plaid bottoms went down to her ankles, and her shirt had a picture of Snoopy from Charlie Brown kissing Lucy with tiny hearts around it. "They're pajamas, Mr. Lennon." She looked up and first noticed the fire in his eyes as he looked at Ringo. John spoke again, "I forbid you from calling us those names, Carol. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm John Lennon," he pointed to himself, "that's Paul McCharmley," he pointed to Paul, "George Harrison," George looked down on the ground, "and the last Beatle... _the one who nearly killed you_," John angrily spoke between his teeth, "is Ringo Starr."

Carol grimaced, and worriedly replied, "Look, I know who you are, and I'm a _hee-ooge_ fan of you, but I need to know why you're here, and how you four got here." Paul laughed, replying, "Love if we knew why we were here, we wouldn't've bothered you in the first place." Carol stood up from John's lap, blushing furiously as they continued to stare at her with brown, hazel, and blue eyes. She turned around, about to ask the three for their autographs, when she noticed the three of them were gone. She held the doorknob to her parent's room in one hand, beckoning John to come with her, and found Paul, George, and Ringo in her room, staring at her things. Good thing she had kept most of her Beatles stuff in the hallway.

Paul asked, "Love, this calendar is obviously false. Look it says 2011." Carol didn't speak, but looked down and waited for Paul to catch the drift. "What? You mean 2011 is..." Carol nodded. She looked down and noticed someone's shoes were nearly touched her socks. She looked up and saw George, shyly looking down at her. He asked, "Will you please tell us where we are? And more about yourself, love?" Carol nodded and said, "My name is Carol Lynne Adams. I am fifteen years old, I go to catholic school, I love movies, your music, and the oldies, although I am 50 years into the future-" Ringo shot up and half-shouted, "50 whole years? Boys did you hear that? 50 whole years-" "Ringo, SHUSH! Let Carol finish!" John scolded.

Carol tried not to laugh at how much authority John had, and continued, "Anyway, I am also a sucker for chocolate, I'm saving up to buy myself a butterfly knife, and I am currently completely confused with this situation and have no idea what the _hell_ is going on!" Carol huffed and sat down on her bed, head in hands. "Can you tell us what happens, love? To us in the future I mean," John looked at her, begging her with his eyes. Carol held her breath. If they ever found out, they'd go crazy. She quietly murmured, "I can't. Don't get mad though. Please?" Paul asked, "Do I die?" Carol ignored Paul and said, "So what year was it before you left?" The four said in unison, "1964."

Carol laughed and looked up from her bed. "We're gonna need to-"

"LOOK AT THIS FOOTBALL HEAD!" John cackled, looking at paused Stewie on Carol's TV. Paul held his friend's shoulder as he laughed with him. Carol could _feel_ the tiniest twitch of her left eye and pressed play on the television, causing Stewie to go, "Where am I?" John laughed as the scene changed, "Oh he responds? And he's posh!" The four of them were soon laughing their heads off on the floor, and Carol decided to do something about it. She trudged tiredly to her closet, ripped open the doors, and found her Harry Potter broomstick. She trudged back to the four laughing boys, held the broomstick over her head, and gently came down, whacking each boy with the-broom part, you could say, of the broomstick.

"'Ey, what the _bloody hell _was that for?" George said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "It didn't hurt that much. Sorry guys, I just don't like to be ignored. When I wanna say something, it's gonna get said." Ringo pointed to John, "You two have the exact same personalities. Well, except for the apologizing part." John looked at Ringo and said, "Well you haven't apologized for nearly killing Carol!" Ringo looked up at Carol, seeing the admiring expression on her face as she looked down at the two of them, and apologized, "Sorry Carol. You were screaming and I didn't know how to act." She smiled and said, "It's okay. Can I have a Beatle hug?" It was a weird request, but would you want a Beatle hug? "Fine."

They all had a group hug for a moment, and then Carol slipped from the four of them, breaking it up. "We're gonna have to make up some ground rules. One, no touching anything you don't know about. That means almost everything. Two, no eating anything unless I-"

"You have food?" George looked at her hungrily, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, and we'll get some after I finish. Two, no eating unless I tell you you can. Three... There. Will. Be. No. Talking. About. The. Future. At. All." Carol finally stopped, watching as they looked expectantly. "Let's go down to the kitchen and eat." They all cheered, and Carol immediatly thought, _This is gonna be harder for me than they were for Norm on A Hard Day's Night_.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Please review and you will also get a BEATLE HUG! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Where're yer parents, love?" Ringo asked Carol on the way down to the kitchen. Carol replied, "New York City." They didn't talk on the way to the kitchen. After all, it wasn't that long of a trip. She walked in front of the silver fridge and opened it to- "HEAVEN!" George said, holding his stomach as he looked in the fridge. She pulled out an apple, a banana, a peach, strawberries, and blueberries. She cut up the fruit and placed them in five bowls. She placed them in front of each Beatle as they sat at the breakfast bar. As she ate on the other side of the bar, Carol looked at the clock: 1:56 in the morning. Great. She could be in bed right now and trying to fall asleep if everything was normal. But she would rather have a change in her schedule.

She looked at the Beatles and asked, "How do you like it?" George was halfway through, Paul was trying to fit one of each fruit on his fork, John was savoring every bite, and Ringo was trying to get the blueberries at the bottom of his bowl. Paul answered for them all, "It's amazing Carol!" Carol laughed and smiled, "Thanks Paulie." She looked down and became embarrassed of herself, for she could feel herself blushing. She asked the four of them, "So… I guess after this we should go to sleep. You could try and squeeze into the guest room, I guess. Or one or two of you could take the pull-out couch in the den."

She waited for them to finish, talking with them about books, music, and themselves. When they all finished, Carol led them back upstairs into the guest room. The walls were a light blue and there were two beds with white bed sheets and white bed frames. In the middle of the two beds was a white wicker nightstand. Carol looked at the four beds and saw the twinkle in all their eyes. They all ran over to the two twin beds, fighting over them.

Carol said, "ALRIGHT! Since you guys can't act like regular people and compromise, let's decided with 'Rock, Paper, and Scissors'. It'll be Ringo vs. John and George vs. Paul. Ringo, John, you first." John and Ringo turned and began, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" John placed his hand in the paper symbol, and Ringo's hand was in the rock symbol. "One point for John!" John beamed and Paul said, "I got 15 pounds on the annoying one." George elbowed him and they said together, "Which one's the annoying one?" They laughed together and slapped their knees. **(lol… Family Guy reference)**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" John and Ringo both held their hands in the scissors position. "A tie! It all comes down to this… if John wins, he gets the bed, if Ringo wins, there's gonna have to be a rematch. Oh, WHAT WILL GO DOWN?" Paul mimicked an old-time announcer, and earned a few chuckles from everyone. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" Ringo had scissors, and John had paper. "Shit…" John said. "Okay, rematch! But after George and Paul!"

In the end, George earned one bed, and John earned the other. Carol walked downstairs with Paul and Ringo, and pulled out the couch for them. She found some blankets for them and left them to get situated. But before she left, she heard, "Thanks Carol." Carol looked over her shoulder and blushed, nodding a "you're welcome." Then she walked into the guest bedroom again and found John and George having a pillow fight. "Calm down you two!" She found a discarded pillow on the floor and whacked the two of them with it. "Go to bed! Jesus it's 2 in the morning!" However, John said, "Can you tuck us in?" She sighed and found herself tucking in both boys. Carol kissed John on the cheek and ruffled his hair, as he giggled like a baby, "Goodnight, John." She walked to George on the other bed, and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Goodnight George." She headed towards the door and softly said, "Goodnight, John, George." But they were already asleep. She laughed gently and went to check on Ringo and Paul. "Goodni—" she noticed they were asleep as well. She kissed both Beatles on the cheek and tip toed upstairs, finding herself falling asleep once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Carol woke up to the alarm clock. She blindly slapped it shut and went downstairs to make some coffee. She smelt eggs and bacon and worriedly thought that her mother had come home early. She rubbed her eyes to wake up and saw John whistling and making eggs. He looked up and saw Carol and started whistling to every motion. He threw the egg on the plate, whistled, handed it to Carol, whistled, and then took the pan off the flat burner, and finally whistled. She looked over at Ringo and Paul and saw they were still sleeping. "I made you those." John said, smiling proudly.<p>

"How'd you learn to use the burner?" Carol asked, amazed.

"I didn't." John said, sheepishly looking down. "I read this book thingy." He tossed the manual for the burner on the breakfast bar. She smiled down at it, and noticed he'd underlined things that he thought were important. Carol turned off the burner for him and ate her scrambled eggs with John at her side, laughing and joking until Carol had to go to her last day of school for December.

"It's the last one then I'll be free. Okay?" John nodded as she walked off to school

* * *

><p>After school that day, Carol was at her locker when Ellen Browns walked up to her. Her tongue between her teeth, Elizabeth Macready followed. "Hey loser." Carol looked up at Ellen and asked, "What do you want today?" Ellen said, "You know, there's no boys allowed here, so you'll have to go." They laughed, Elizabeth saying, "I know a guy on FaceBook who's planning to become a woman, so I was wondering who did your procedure?" She shoved Carol to the ground, Carol landing with her hands.<p>

They continued to laugh, until a janitor picked Carol up. He walked up to the two girls and said, "You know, _Ellen_, I think you should leave Carol alone here. Because I've seen what you do. My brother's having a bachelor party, so how much would you be?" Ellen, with tears in her eyes, dragged Elizabeth away and ran. Carol looked up at Juan and said, "Thanks." But she wasn't fooled by that fake Mexican accent. She finished packing up and ran outside with John, who now had his regular Beatle suit on and the stupid disguise off.

"Thanks, John," she said as they climbed into her mother's car. "You're welcome. By the way, do you happen to know how to drive?" Carol froze. She couldn't drive and knew John wouldn't be able to for another year. She shook her head, "I'm fifteen. But I think I've seen my mom do it a bunch of times. Lemme see…" She started the car and watched as John skipped through the channels of the radio. As she started the car and turned away from the school, the tires squealed with pressure. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride," she said, buckling herself up. She started driving down the road, trying to remember what her mother did in the standard car. John played with the radio, switching from channel to channel. She screamed as she forcefully shoved the breaks at red lights and slowed down in front of the cop cars by the cemetery. She cautiously turned into her street, speeding down her barren street with no children at all. They stopped in front of the house, screaming like animals.

Once they'd calmed down, Carol repeated, "Thanks John. You have no idea how good it felt to see her crying. But why me? And how'd you know? We haven't even known each other for a day and you've already stuck up for me." John, trying to regain control of his breathing, replied, "I don't know. When we first met, I thought you looked like I knew you from somewhere before. And I wanted to check on you, but I saw those two bitches push you. So I thought quickly." She asked, "Is that good or bad?"

Before he could answer, Paul ran outside and said, "There you are John! I've been looking everywhere for you. All of us have. Where were you?" John smiled at Carol, "I was fixing a problem." Paul frowned, "Well, I dunno how to make anything and I'm hungry." Carol asked, "Do you wanna go to McDonalds?" Paul nodded, licking his lips, "YEAH!" Carol smiled and said, "Lemme go get some money."


End file.
